


i'm (not) sorry

by chorusofthesong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mingyu is stupid and wonwoo is charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorusofthesong/pseuds/chorusofthesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is an errant dry cleaner; Wonwoo just happens to be caught in the fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm (not) sorry

❄ ❄ ❄

 

“One day you’re going to come in here, and I’ll be dead because your coffee orders are frustrating me to the point of suicide,” Jeonghan says, gripping the squeeze bottle with a little more force than necessary as he drizzles caramel sauce over the whipped cream of Mingyu’s frappuccino. The drink had taken way too long to prepare, with its reduced ice, extra pumps of raspberry, sugar-free syrup, and a splash of nonfat milk making things much, much worse.

 

“I don’t even know why you bother with the nonfat milk if you’re just going to slather the whole thing in whipped cream,” Jeonghan hisses, wiping down the counter with a cloth and turning away from the laughing male behind him.

 

Mingyu smiles innocently, canines visible as he sticks a straw into his drink and takes a long, noisy sip. “Well, to annoy you of course. This doesn’t even taste good.”

 

He has to dodge as Jeonghan tosses the dirty cloth at him, before sliding into a stool with another unapologetic laugh. “Hey, at least I’m entertaining! This shift is deader than the roadkill I saw on my way here,” Mingyu chirps.

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear. The newly cut strands easily fall over his face again, and he sighs as he reties his apron. Mingyu does have a point. The cafe is nearly barren at this hour in the afternoon, with the exception of a giggly couple sharing a strawberry smoothie in the corner and a student sleeping at a table upfront.

 

It’s not that Jeonghan doesn’t appreciate the dry cleaner’s random appearances at his cafe, but he could really go for a day without any of his best friend's stupidly complicated drink orders. The baby pink of Mingyu’s frappuccino matches the sweater he’s wearing, and Jeonghan watches aghast as Mingyu spins in his seat, still sucking on the straw.

 

Jeonghan sniffs disdainfully, the beginnings of a headache coming on because Mingyu is nothing short of insufferable. It’s also a Wednesday, meaning Mingyu smells like lavender, a scent that Jeonghan hates with a fiery passion.

 

(“You don’t understand!” Mingyu had exclaimed, back when he had just started dry cleaning and wasn’t a successful franchise owner yet. “Lavender is for Wednesday's, just like how vanilla is for Saturday's! You can’t just use one type of detergent, Jeonghan. It’s abominable.”

 

Jeonghan had made a disgusted face then, and chucked a bunch of dirty napkins at Mingyu to show him _just how abominable_ he could be.)

 

“Fine, but I’d rather spend the downtime on more meaningful things. For example, not catering to your incessant needs,” Jeonghan replies grumpily.

 

Mingyu pretends not to hear him and stops his stool to face the glass door, legs dangling in the air childishly. He tilts his head back to stick his tongue out at Jeonghan, and the barista lets out a resigned sigh. There’s the rustling of paper as Jisoo, the other barista working the shift, walks out from the storeroom, and he chuckles at Jeonghan’s derision.

 

(Jisoo is Jeonghan's not-so-secret crush, and for all of Jeonghan's self-proclaimed intelligence and superior observance, he hasn’t even come close to noticing Jisoo's reciprocated feelings.)

 

“You know he does this every week, so don’t fret,” Jisoo says, but Jeonghan’s scowl only deepens.

 

“He’s ridiculous!” Jeonghan waves an accusing finger in Mingyu’s direction. It would have been comical if he weren't so serious. If looks could kill, Mingyu would have long been vaporized by the sheer venom in Jeonghan's eyes. “I swear I’ll end hi—”

 

Jisoo’s answering hug cuts off Jeonghan’s threats of manslaughter, and Mingyu grins at the obvious blush rapidly spreading across his face. He’s on the verge of pinching Jeonghan’s reddened cheeks when he's distracted by the chime of bells signalling the entrance of a customer, and Mingyu straightens in his seat to face the glass door again.

 

He’s glad he did, because _damn,_ the new customer is gorgeous. He walks to the counter with a slow gait, round-rimmed glasses sitting low on the bridge of his nose, ebony hair windswept and messy. There’s a book bag hanging off his shoulder, and the back of his pullover is untucked to form a small tail, covering the pockets of his skinny jeans. (Something Mingyu usually hates, but this time it’s different.) He stops a few steps away from the counter, looking at the menu, and Mingyu has to remember to exhale because the man’s _tongue_ is gliding across his lips as he hesitates over his order.

 

This is it, this has to be love, Mingyu instantly decides. The exquisite specimen of a human being in front of him shuffles to the front, one hundred percent adorable despite the nerdy getup.

 

Mingyu has to be tugged roughly on the arm by Jeonghan before he finally realizes that one, he’s been staring, and two, he has _been caught_ staring. The man had been looking at him for a while now, eyes aglow with more than just a touch of apprehensiveness.

 

He flushes and quickly turns away as their eyes meet, biting his lips in what’s probably an innocent, nervous habit, but all Mingyu can think about is how much he wants to kiss them and find out whether they’re as soft as they seem.

 

The man orders a small earl grey tea from Jisoo, and Mingyu is startled at the deep timbre of his voice. It is nothing like what he expects, but Mingyu’s ears immediately perk up at the low and husky sound. It’s almost upsetting how much more of it he wants to hear.

 

Jeonghan watches his best friend with trepidation. There’s the familiar twist to his lips that appears whenever he has an idea, but Jeonghan has lived through enough of Mingyu’s manic plans to know that it’s anything but good.

 

“... Whatever it is that you’re thinking, don’t do it.”

 

Mingyu contemplates listening to the barista for once, but decides _to hell with it_ the very next second. “I’m not going to do anything too damaging,” he says decisively, setting his drink onto the counter. The man takes his tea from Jisoo with a soft _thanks_ before making his way to a seat by the window, and Mingyu is captivated by the way his lips lift into a subtle smile.

 

“ _T_ _oo_ damaging?” Jeonghan’s voice rises an octave in alarm, but Mingyu waves away his concerns with a lazy hand and a toothy smile. Jisoo, _bless his soul_ , merely pats Jeonghan on the shoulder before flashing Mingyu a thumbs-up.

 

Mingyu strides across the cafe purposefully and slips into the chair across the man right as he’s taking a sip of tea. A bewildered expression settles itself on his face in the form of widened eyes, but because Mingyu’s Mingyu, he doesn’t understand the nuances of personal space and proceeds to lean forward even closer.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The man stutters and impossibly, his eyes get even wider, but all Mingyu can focus on is how cute he looks with rosy cheeks. The ends of his pullover are tugged down to cover his hands. He scrunches his nose in confusion, and Mingyu’s heart melts into a puddle of goo because _how can someone be so effortlessly adorable?_

 

“My name is J-Jeon Wonwoo..?”

 

He replies, enunciating slowly with a twinge of uncertainty, and Mingyu shrugs his shoulders. “Just go with it,” he says, miming a rolling action with his fingers. There’s a pause before the man’s lips part to form a question, but he’s interrupted when Mingyu reaches across to steal the cup of tea from his hands. Their fingers brush together inadvertently, and Mingyu doesn’t think he’s imagining the sparks between them.

 

The man, Wonwoo, is too stunned to offer much resistance; Mingyu procures the cup of tea almost too easily.

 

He cradles the cup in one hand and takes Wonwoo by the wrist with the other. Steeling himself, Mingyu inhales deeply before spilling the tea onto the white cotton sleeve over Wonwoo’s hand in one swift motion. Wonwoo lets out a surprised yelp as the still warm liquid makes contact with the skin underneath, and Mingyu grimaces, mentally slapping himself for his idiocy. The fabric is immediately stained a deep caramel brown, and Mingyu looks up to meet a speechless Wonwoo’s gaze.

 

Mingyu smiles sheepishly and pulls out a business card from his pockets, pressing it gently into Wonwoo’s now open palm. The man looks down, frowning in concentration as he reads the small print. He lets out a soft huff of disbelief.

 

“Sorry about that, I didn't realise— ah, I mean, I’ll clean your sweater for no cost, and there’s a free lunch and coffee too if you’re interested...?” Mingyu asks apologetically, leaning back to give a very silent Wonwoo some space. His mouth is pressed into a thin line and there's an increasing sense of disquiet as Wonwoo turns the card over in his hands repeatedly, fingers creasing the edges. Running away and never looking back is sounding more and more like a terrific idea to Mingyu when Wonwoo finally speaks.

 

“Make that three lunches and I’ll consider it,” he says, looking up at Mingyu from beneath his long lashes. An unexpected smile graces Wonwoo’s lips, replacing the ardent frown, and Mingyu feels the tight grip around his heart instantly loosen, a pleasant feeling of endearment taking its place. Wonwoo’s eyes are curved into smiley crescents, filled with patient mirth.

 

“Done,” Mingyu says earnestly. Wonwoo laughs, an airy sound that is light and sweet.

 

Mingyu thinks he could get used to this.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed by byunbaekcute on aff (it's been edited quite a bit!) and written as a consequence of seventeen's comeback, too little sleep and bad priorities. first drabble ever, thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
